Debatable deaths
This list is a list of scenarios within movies, games, TV shows, etc. that makes a character's survival or death equally possible (sometimes a bit more one way than the other), and never explicitly confirmed or denied. Sometimes the creators want the audience to make up their minds in such scenarios. Babes in Toyland In most adaptations but the original operetta, it is left unclear and up for debate whether or not Barnaby dies at the end. *In the 1934 film, Barnaby and his Bogeymen are attacked by alligators in Bogeyland, but it is unclear whether they are eaten or whether they escape. *In the 1961 film, Barnaby and Tom are shrunk to toy size and swordfight, ending with Tom stabbing Barnaby, who falls over the edge of a stack of boxes and lands in an empty toybox, which closes. He is never seen again, and is presumed dead; however, publicity stills depict him, instead of being stabbed and falling, locked in a bird cage at the fight's end. Although as the stabbing only occurs in the film, it is likely he was killed in film canon. *In the 1997 animated film, Barnaby is last seen being chased off by goblins, who are angry at him for insulting their recently-deceased king. It is presumed that they eat him, but unclear. Blazing Dragons *Duke Rudolph is sent flying into the distance along with his cockpit by Flicker and Flame catapulting Griddle's fruitcake at his mech. It is unclear whether he survived this, and he is not seen again. *Merle the Wizard is last seen laying motionless, being catapulted at the dragons as a weapon. She is neither confirmed to be alive nor dead; if the latter, the cause of death is unknown. *Count Geoffrey is last seen falling from the window of the tallest tower in Camelhot when Sir Loungelot throws Griddle's fruitcake at him. The fall may have been long enough to kill him, and he is never seen again. Digimon *When both Seadramon and MegaSeadramon are defeated by Garurumon and Zudomon, respectively, they sink into the water. They do not explode, Digimon style, as most destroyed Digimon do, but are never seen again, unless it can be assumed that MegaSeadramon is the same Seadramon evolved, and that it was the same MegaSeadramon that attacked them in the Season 2 episode 20,000 Digi Leagues Under the Sea, under the Digimon Emperor's control; however, he seemed peaceful once released from the Dark Ring. However, Ikkakumon stated MegaSeadramon to be the same one he fought before, though if this is the case it is unknown how he returned to the digital world, unless he was sent back by Myotismon for his failure in a similar style to DarkTyrannomon. *WaruMonzaemon's paw is shot off by Machinedramon in the episode The Crest of Light. He is never seen again. The Japenese version has Machinedramon kill him. It is possible that he was destroyed with Machinedramon's area, along with the rest of his minions, or was automatically destroyed when WarGreymon destroyed Machinedramon. *Piedmon and his servants, the Vilemon, are sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny in the episode Piedmon's Last Jest. It is unclear whether it is a portal to seal victims in another dimension, or whether is it a disintegration portal, although the portal does appear to disintegrate after Piedmon is sucked in; furthermore, MagnaAngemon described it as a "devastating attack". Dragonball Z *Captain Ginyu tosses many of Frieza's henchmen (including Strock, Captain Strong, Goose, and Oggers) into the sky because they weren't qualified to be on the Ginyu Force (most for lacking style, one for touching a Dragonball, and one for being a captain like Ginyu). It is believed by some that they survived and returned; if they did, though, they were definitely killed by Vegeta. *Many of the minor characters, or major characters living on Earth, are likely to have been killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. This may include Android 17, Android 16 (assuming he was wished back with the rest of Cell's victims), General Tao, Emperor Pilaf, Dr. Brief, Captain Ginyu, Android 8, Bora, Erasa, Sharpner, King, etc. Only Hercule, Bee, Tien, Chiaotzu, and those on Kami's Lookout are confirmed to survive; however, most sources say they were killed when Buu blew up the earth (which would definitely be the case if they survived the Human Extinction Attack). Freddy vs. Jason *At the end, Freddy Krueger is decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete, while severely weakened already from his fight with Jason. However, Jason is seen taking his head out of the water, and his head winks to the audience. It has been slightly theorized that Jason was only dreaming about this. **It is further supported that he survived his decapitation from the idea that Freddy vs. Jason is set before Freddy's Dead, due to what would otherwise be an overwhelming plot hole. Meaning that Freddy's death in the real world would be final, and therefore his death in Freddy's Dead would have to be his final death. Since Freddy was in the real world during his decapitation, as well as his head still being alive, it is most likely he did survive this, and returned to the dream world in a similar style to the first film. Harry Potter (films) *There is no mention of Igor Karkaroff's death in the films, while it is mentioned in the book for Half-Blood Prince. *Though not a death (but a worse fate), there is also no mention of Barty Crouch Jr. receiving the Dementor's Kiss in Goblet of Fire, although there is no evidence to the contrary either. *In Deathly Hallows Part 1, Wormtail is hit in the back by Dobby with a magic attack, says "Ow!", and falls to the ground motionless. Some say this stunned him, others believe it killed him due to his absence in Part 2 (though in the books he is absent from these scenes because he is strangled by his own silver hand during the Malfoy Manor scene), as well as what appears to be blood splattered on the walls after the attack. Although Dobby said to Bellatrix (after trying to send a chandelier falling on top of her) he never intended to kill anyone, he did almost kill Harry with a Bludger (which nearly crushed his head) when his intent was to protect him from the Basilisk. *Parvati Patil and Vincent Crabbe are neither seen nor mentioned in Deathly Hallows Part 2 (the latter due to drug charges against his actor). Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Mrs. Blankenship, one of the members of the Thorn Cult who babysat Michael Myers the night he was cursed, is last seen helping Dr. Wynn and his followers capture Kara Strode, Danny Strode, and Stephen Loyd, then takes them to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium while Tommy Doyle and Dr. Loomis are drugged. It is presumed that she was killed by Michael during the operating room massacre, although she may or may not be there. * Some fans speculate that Dr. Terence Wynn may have survived the operating room massacre, as his death was never shown onscreen. * At the end, Michael Myers is last seen being beaten by Tommy with a lead pipe so that the corrosive chemical he injected him with gushes through the eye hole of the mask, but his mask is shown laying on the ground along with the syringes. It could be that he killed Michael and knocked his mask off in the process, but also leaving the cause of Loomis's scream unknown. It was hinted by Loomis, however, that Michael's rage will eventually kill him. Kill Bill Volume 2 *Elle Driver, one of Beatrix's main enemies, has her only remaining eye plucked out during her fight with Beatrix, leaving her completely blind and thrashing around inside a trailer, in the middle of the desert (which only Bill, whom Beatrix later kills, Sofie (who is missing most of her limbs), and Beatrix (who is not about to rescue one of her worst enemies) know the location of, and with a black mamba inside it. It is presumed that the snake bit her; even if it didn't, she would most likely die of dehydration if no one came. However, in the credits, of the four main minions of Bill, their actors' names are crossed off except Elle's, which a ? is written over. Kong: The Animated Series *Professor Ramone De La Porta has his life force sucked out by Harpy to free Chiros. His life force is returned to him and his body still lives, but his spirit has been broken by the ceremony, leaving him in a permanent state of shock his doctors don't think he'll come out of. It is possible that while his body still lives, his mind is effectively dead and his soul has moved on. *Queen Reptilla, the villain of the film Kong: King of Atlantis, is last seen being chased by Minion once he is free of her control. Is is unclear whether Minion caught up to her and killed her; it is also said there are still those who serve Reptilla of their own free will, and it is implied by Zeelah as Atlantis sinks that the war against Reptilla will continue, though as Reptilla is now outnumbered without her brainwashed servants, she is likely to be defeated soon. Either way, her fate is unclear. Kronk's New Groove *At the end of the film, Yzma is about to be eaten by falcon chicks. This would give many the impression that she was killed, but she turns up alive and tail-less in the TV series (which may or may not be canon). The Land Before Time *In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Ozzy and Strut, the film's antagonists, are last seen being chased away by Chomper's parents, both of whom are sharpteeth (Tyrannosaurus rex). It is presumed they are eaten, but unclear. *In The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, Dil, one of the film's antagonists, smacks Ichy, the film's other antagonist, with her tail and sends him flying into the distance. He is never seen again; furthermore, Dil seemed to hit him as hard as she could with her tail, which is shown to be strong enough to pulverize rock walls. Dil is also chased off by an angry plesiosaur and never seen again; presumably she is eaten. *In The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Rinkus and Sierra, the main antagonists, are caught in an explosion of a stone (previously believed to be magic) caused by a volcanic eruption, severely burning them and sending both crashing into a hollow in a mountain where they groan and lay motionless. They are never seen again, though many works of fanfiction depict them returning to cause more trouble. *In The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, an Albertosaurus known as Mountain Sharptooth was knocked off a cliff by a log thrown at it by Mr. Thicknose. *In The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends., a Baryonyx pack fell off a crumbling ledge caused by the Yellow Bellies bouncing around them. *There are rumors that the original Sharptooth of the first film may have survived. The Lion King *When Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the other hyenas are eating Scar, they appear to be consumed by the flames before the rain puts the fire out. They are never seen again, and it is likely that if they did survive they would try to fight Simba. Although in the sequel Nuka mentions that they ran off; however, he could be referring to hyenas that did not partake in the mutiny against Scar, but rather were chased off before it. This is likely, since there are shown to be hundreds of hyenas so some could have run while others ate Scar and were killed by the fire. *There are also rumors by fans that Zira may have survived her plummet into the river. The Lord of the Rings *Shelob the giant spider is stabbed by Sam multiple times, and may have died of her injuries; the narration in the book hints that she survived and healed, while Pippin says "Sam rescued Frodo from orcs and killed a huge spider" in some versions. Although her chances of survival are slim once all the orcs died and there was no more food for her. *In both the book and the film, Shagrat, one of the orc leaders, is last seen escaping the battle of Cirith Ungol with Frodo's mithril coat, and takes it to Sauron. It is presumed that Sauron killed Shagrat, although he might not have; Shagrat could have fought in the final battle, though he could have been killed in the battle or when the One Ring was destroyed; however, as orcs were seen running from the battle after Sauron's death and Mordor's collapse, it is presumed that the death of the orcs with the One Ring's destruction was slow, or possibly that they went into hiding. Mario Common in the Mario games. Often enemies affiliated with the Koopa Troop will explode or fall off the screen, which is a typical death scene in Mario games, yet return in later games. Although as Bowser is shown to be resurrected from death by his son in one game, it is conceivable that Bowser brought them back to life. *Petey Piranha is fought twice in Super Mario Sunshine, and melts both times. He turns up in later games, and explodes every time he is defeated. He also appears, and apparently dies, twice each in the Mario & Luigi universe and the Paper Mario universe. *King Boo explodes after being beaten by Mario in Super Mario Sunshine, yet he returns in Super Princess Peach. It is also presumed, yet never confirmed, that he was destroyed again in Super Princess Peach. *Dino Piranha, Bugaboom, Kamella, Topmaniac, Bouldergeist, Major Burrows, and Fiery Dino Piranha all explode after their defeat in Super Mario Galaxy, yet they return, whether in the same game or in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Their second defeats are just as questionable, although it is possible these bosses are members of an entire species. *The Koopalings seem to die in two Super Mario games they appear in. In Super Mario World, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry fall into the lava while Morton, Ludwig, and Roy go flying into the distance and explode. They return again in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and are last seen being crushed by Bowser's falling castle. It is unknown if this killed them, or if this is chronologically the last game (they appear in many games afterward). *The Koopalings also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where they seem to die after the Mario Bros. defeat them one by one, as they get the same enemy death scene and disappear. They return in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where they explode into rainbow stars after being defeated the final time. It is possible, unless the Mario Bros. destroyed Bowser in the fight at the tail end of the game, that Bowser will resurrect them again. *Bowser Jr. and his paper counterpart are defeated by the Mario Bros. in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, and are last seen laying in their respective fathers' arms, and are never seen again for the rest of the game. *Bowser is the most infamous. The only two times he is confirmed to die are in New Super Mario Bros. and Super Paper Mario, and returns to life on both occasions in the same game. In Super Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi knock him into the lava. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he is tricked into stomping through the ground and falling over the edge. In Super Mario World, his Koopa Clown Car spirals into the distance. In Super Mario 64, he dissolves into sparkles (easily he could have teleported away, though in Luigi's Mansion, he is stated to be dead, though in Super Mario Sunshine he has clearly been revived, most likely by Bowser Jr.). In Paper Mario his machine explodes and sends him and Kammy Koopa flying into the distance. In the next game, Luigi's Mansion, Madame Clairvoya says that Mario soundly defeated Bowser and King Boo might have revived him. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser appears to be crushed to death when his castle fell on top of him (which is identified in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story as able to kill Bowser unless someone makes him giant one way or another). He always returns in later games. *Assuming Bowser's exploding machine did kill him, Kammy Koopa could not have survived it either, yet she returned in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She also has not appeared since her defeat in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and was last seen lying knocked out on the ground. Nothing confirms her death or survival. *Gooper Blooper seemed to fall to his death over the cliff after his third defeat in Super Mario Sunshine, yet he returned in Super Princess Peach. His defeat in this game is equally questionable. There are other scenarios, in which characters (some affiliated with the Koopa Troop) could be killed, but just as easily could have survived, yet are not seen since (except in non-canon credits parades, in some cases). *When Mario defeats Tatanga in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, his ship is destroyed and he falls off the screen. This is a typical Mario sidescroller death scene, however, many believe he survived, saying that nothing confirmed his death, and that he exploded in the first game, yet survived to appear in the second. It could also be argued that his ship in the first game, as his strongest ship, was set to warp him out in the event of its destruction, or that he warped off seeing the last torpedo about to hit him. *The Goomba King is sent flying into the distance, into a ravine, after Mario reactivates a bridge in Paper Mario. He has not been seen since, except in the credits parade, which is out of continuity. *Buzzar jumps over the side of the cliff in Paper Mario after Mario defeats him. He has not been seen since, except in credits parade. The three Bloopers fought in the sewers have a similar issue (except they don't appear in the parade). *Lava Piranha is defeated in Paper Mario and sinks into the lava. It is unclear whether he was killed, knocked out, or just badly beat up. He has not been seen since except in the credits parade. *In Paper Mario, Jr. Troopa defeats the Koopa Bros. and sends them flying into the distance, although the room is too small for them to fly that far, so they seem to disappear. They have not been seen since, except in the credits parade; also, this looks similar to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, where Mario can destroy enemies outside of battle with a Star (though Dodo can be hit by it and survive, though go flying away). *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario defeats Macho Grubba, who is last seen in his original form lying severely weakened and injured on the ground. He is never seen again, except for his shadow in the credits parade (which looks even less canon than other RPG parades), and Jolene says "Now that Grubba's out of the picture, I'll take over running the Glitz Pit." *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario defeats the Smorg, which splits into smaller smorgs and blow off the passengers. They seem to die, the way they say "SMOO...Oooo...oooo..." and seem to get weaker before they blow off. *In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser destroys the Fawful Express and the falling debris defeats the Monty Bros. They explode battle style, but even enemies who explode this way in the battle can survive, as the only interpretation of their final fate is what happens after the battle. If they disappear, they are likely dead. The spot where Bowser fought the train is never seen again, and neither are the Monty Bros. (they don't return to rejoin Bowser's minions with Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk). *In Super Paper Mario, Tippi and Count Bleck get married at the altar to destroy the Chaos Heart, close The Void, and save all worlds. Bleck says that this process could destroy them both. They both vanish and are never seen again by any of the characters. Nastasia and Merlon both have the feeling that Bleck and Tippi (whom they were respectively close to) are still alive and living in happiness. They are seen, shadowed, in their original forms, on top of a hill in a paradise dimension. It could be that they vanished into a paradise dimension; it could also be that they died and were sent to the area of The Overthere (Mario's equivalent to heaven) where the dead go, as this area was never seen in the game (nor was the Hell area of The Underwhere). Marvel Cinematic Universe *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Red Skull grabs the tesseract and dissolves in a bright flash of light, which goes through a portal to Yggdrasil. It has been debated whether Red Skull was destroyed by this or merely teleported to Yggdrasil in one piece, either to die of old age or to receive more power. However, his fate was strongly implied in Guardians of the Galaxy when it is said that a mortal will die if they touch an Infinity Stone. *In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron is last seen being vaporized by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. However, his apparent death is shown as a flash of light from a distance, and it is speculated that Vision may not have killed Ultron, but assimilated him, and that Ultron still lives inside Vision. *In Doctor Strange, Kaecilius and his remaining Zealots are absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. They appear to be disintegrating slowly as they are sucked into the Dark Dimension, implying their "eternal life as part of the one" is to have their particles fused with the Dark Dimension. However, it has been theorized that they are still alive, but trapped in the Dark Dimension, doomed to suffer for eternity. It is also speculated that they were merely transformed into Mindless Ones, in a similar style to Zoom's transformation into Black Flash in the TV series The Flash. Since Phase Four was cancelled, Dormammu is unlikely to return, leaving Kaecilius's fate up for interpretation. My Little Pony (G1) *In The End of Flutter Valley, the Flutter Ponies blow Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle away with Utter Flutter in a similar style to tumbleweeds. They are never seen again for the rest of the series, suggesting that the Flutter Ponies may have killed them somehow to prevent them from causing trouble a third time (seeing how they returned from their first defeat), likely by blowing them over a cliff or into the lava of their volcano, though their fate is unconfirmed. *In The Revolt of Paradise Estate, Beezen's wand comes to life and chases him away, shooting deadly lasers after him. It is unclear whether he escaped or whether the wand eventually hit and erased him with a laser. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *A Chimera that tries to eat Apple Bloom has her snake's head caught on tree branches and tiger's head caught on a tree trunk by Applejack, and though she gives the goat's head cheese to eat, the chimera presumably starves to death afterwards. *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk are last seen running off powerless after their pendants, which gave them siren powers as humans, are destroyed by the Rainbooms with the power of their song. Since they were banished over a thousand years ago, their pendants must have been the only thing keeping them alive, so it is possible that without them, they aged into dust. *The Storm King's status has been debated; In the film, he is turned to stone, falls off a balcony, and shatters to pieces. The credits depict his eyes moving while still in pieces and apparently trying (unsuccessfully) to pull himself together; However, given other elements of the credits, and that fact that his eyes were turned to stone in the actual film along with the rest of him, suggest that the credits are not meant to be taken seriously and that it was merely played for comedy. As of canon, he is most likely dead. Pokemon *In the very first episode, several Spearow are electrocuted by Pikachu, combining its Thunderbolt with a bolt of lightning. They all disappear afterwards. A flock of Spearow are seen in a later episode with the same Spearow that Ash hit with a rock, evolved into a Fearow. Though it didn't join the chase, it is possible that it picked up some new Spearow, or that its minions are the same Spearow Pikachu attacked. *Though at the end of the second movie Lawrence III picks up his Mew card and says he'll begin his Pokemon collection again, it is unclear if he ever gets off Lightning Island. There does not seem to be anything resembling a boat on the ship, and while swimming less than half the distance between Shamouti Island and Ice Island Misty was holding onto a rope, of which Tracey held the other end (though this may have been due to her having to take Ash and Pikachu back with her). Zapdos is not likely to give him a ride anywhere, although he does have a chance of getting off if people make regular trips to Lightning Island. Sailor Moon *In the episode Who Is That Masked Man?, Neflite sends a Negamonster named Leo the Lion, who withstands Sailor Moon's tiara attack, and is recalled by Neflite, making him the only undefeated monster of the week. He was presumably killed when Princess Serena destroyed the Negaverse and all the evil inside it. *Likewise, it is unclear whether Jedite remains in Eternal Sleep or is destroyed along with the Negaverse. Sausage Party *Troy, Roberta, and a number of other foods such as four more sausages and eight more buns, were not on the recieving end of Toh's torture to them, but were likely cooked and eaten later on. *During the scene, some of the tortured foods, like the vegetables, are shown to die, while others, like the "Chedd, White and Blue" cheese are not. Later in the film, a cookbook is shown, and the food is clearly eaten alive, implying the cooking process didn't actually kill any foods, and they only died when eaten. *The toilet paper completely vanishes before the battle scene and is not shown being offed. He isn't shown in the orgy at the end, either. It can be assumed he may have been killed by Darren and Douche during the fight, or by a customer or employee off-screen. *A can of chicken noodle soup, an Oreo-type cookie, and a peanut butter jar are seen amongst those harmed by the crashing cart, but not dead. The peanut butter jar, in particular, seems intact. Shrek * It was once up for debate whether Prince Charming was killed when Dragon knocked the tower on top of him in the third film, or whether he escaped death through the window; to date, most sources report that he is dead; this may have been the impression they were trying to get when he said "Mommy?" (His mother, the Fairy Godmother, was destroyed in the film's predecessor). Furthermore, if one freeze-frames, it looks as though the window misses him, and the book says the set fell upon him (while at the beginning, when he does escape injury through a window, it said it fell around him.), and if the window did land on him, his crown could not have rolled out from the tower. The Snow Queen (1995) *The Robber King falls from a roof and lands on Angorra, who has a barrel on her. He lays completely motionless afterward, but it is unclear whether he is dead, unconscious, or simply not moving. Also Angorra lies motionless as well. It is interesting to note two people are killed in the live action TV series Teen Angel when one slips on a burger, falls out the window, and lands on the other, so this is a possibility. *In the sequel, The Snow Queen's Revenge, the Snow Queen falls into the lava. Her body is seen drifting through the river, completely turned to stone and still carrying her staff (which released her from her imprisonment at the beginning of the film). Before the credits roll, her eyes are glowing blue. It is unclear if this means she survived (but is forever turned to stone), or if she was slowly dying from the lava, but clearly this was a hint that she might return in a sequel, though she never did. Sonic *Eggman Nega is last seen trapped in the Ifrit's dimension with his legs caught under rubble in Sonic Rivals 2. He is abandoned by Silver and Espio, and the portal is closed from the inside by Shadow and Metal Sonic. Presumably, Metal Sonic 3.0 was destroyed, or else Eggman Nega would have asked him for help before his enemies. Seemingly with no one else on his side, and no one else inside the Ifrit's dimension, and the portal closed, requiring Chaos Emeralds to open it again, Eggman Nega presumably remains trapped in the Ifrit's dimension to die of starvation, or dehydration (given that the Ifrit's dimension is an inferno). However, there is a chance that someone else could get him out in a future game, much like how he escaped being trapped inside a card at the end of Sonic Rivals without explanation. *Sonic smashes through Dark Gaia's center eye in Sonic Unleashed, and he slowly decays gushing green blood as he sinks back into the lava (though he is immune to lava, Sonic's attack was what would have killed him). Professor Pickle, however, implies that Dark Gaia may still be alive and "laid to rest" due to the balance of light and dark, though it could also be that Dark Gaia's power survived his death and continues to exist in a disembodied form. *Though Metal Sonic explodes when Sonic kicks him into the air in Sonic Generations and does not appear in another scene or stage, his continued appearance in the White Space (which is only to serve the purpose of letting the player fight him again) has led many to believe that he survived. Some have speculated that a body was left intact for Eggman to rebuilt (as in Sonic CD). Also that it appears to be his classic form (which could be countered that he either reverted to his Classic form for the battle, or his death caused the modern Metal Sonic to disappear). Virtual clones of him are created by Infinite in Sonic Forces, to which Sonic is confused as to why Eggman didn't build another Metal Sonic. *The Deadly Six are most likely killed by Sonic, with Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik, and Zeena exploding in a puff of smoke when defeated the final time (which has never been seen with them before, making it unlikely that they can teleport), and Zor and Zavok sent falling into the lava (the former seeming to enjoy it). The only reason many think they are still alive is because Eggman mentions a plan to find another conch and control the Zeti again, although it could be that he didn't know they were dead, he wasn't in his right mind after being beaten by Sonic, he was planning on reviving the Deadly Six, or he was referring to other Zeti besides them. In addition, after Zomom's presumed death, Zeena says she wants to feed Sonic to him. It could be that she did not know of his demise. Previous Sonic villains died more violently than the Deadly Six's "puff of smoke", providing more fuel to the fire. Zavok seemingly returned in Sonic Forces, except it was clearly established to be a virtual clone created by Infinite. *In Sonic Forces, Dr. Eggman, the longest running character in the series alongside Sonic himself, battles Sonic piloting a Death Egg robot, whose cockpit is explicitly seen with no Eggmobile inside it (though the control panels are similar, the cockpit seat looks distinctly different from the Eggmobile). Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar smash through the cockpit of his Death Egg Robot with Triple Boost. Rays of light shine from the mech and it explodes in a big flash of light. Eggman is not seen leaving the mech, and is never seen again following the blast. His reign is finally ended with this defeat, putting an end to the "endless" battle. The only reason Eggman's status can be debated is because, in previous games he has always survived the destruction of his mechs (most notably in the Sonic Rush games, although in both there is a slight window for Eggman and Eggman Nega to have ejected from the mech, and that their cockpits contained Eggmobiles), although every other 3D game has specified that he is still alive. Furthermore, he did not escape the destruction of Time Eater, but as a cosmic being of time travel the explosion merely sent Eggman to the White Space. *In addition, the Archie Comic removed hundreds of characters due to a lawsuit by Ken Penders, and this is explained via a Genesis Wave. Whether they were erased or still exist off-screen is up for debate. * Lyric in Shattered Crystal was implied to have been beaten to death by Shadow at the end, as he was not in the TV show nor comics. The Legend of Spyro *Malefor is dragged into the core by the spirits of the Ancient Dragons. The core then falls apart in a flash of light. While many believe he was sealed inside the core forever, it also appears that he was either destroyed inside the core due to the aforementioned flash of light, or dragged into hell. Stan Helsing *Though Needlehead, Mason, and Michael are clearly killed, it is unclear whether Lucky, Fweddy, and Pleatherface are killed; Fweddy is last seen running off when his glove was pulled off and Pleatherface is last seen running off once his chainsaw is unplugged, and they may have been eaten by Sammy, the vicious zombie dog, as Mason and Michael were. Lucky may also have been kicked out the same door and got eaten as well. Star Fox *Andrew Oikonny is blown up inside his ship by the aparoid moth. It is unknown if he was destroyed along with his ship (as he survived/escaped his previous battles with Fox), but he does not return at any point in Star Fox Assault. He does return in Star Fox Command, which is most likely non-canon so it does not serve as a true indicator of his survival. Star Wars *In Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, General Veers is never seen again after he destroys the shield generators; in a deleted scene, it is shown that Hobbie crashed his fighter into Veers's walker's cockpit and killed them both; however, the Expanded Universe (which may or may not be canon) depicts his survival, but death on a suicide mission. It is presumed, and makes the most sense, that he was somewhere unseen on the Super Star Destroyer (as he was at the beginning of Empire Strikes Back) when it was blown up in Return of the Jedi. *In Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Boba Fett is knocked into the Sarlacc's mouth by Han Solo. Presumably he digests over a thousand years inside the Sarlacc's stomach; however, the Expanded Universe depicts his escape. It also says Bib Fortuna, who presumably perished aboard the Sail Barge when Luke blew it up, escaped. (The Expanded Universe is now retconned out of continuity by the sequel trilogy Street Sharks *At the end of the film, Piranoid is sent falling through a hole in the floor. His lab is blown up by a bomb afterwards, presumably killing his two minions; however, amidst the rubble, his arm jerks upward, hinting at his survival and return in a sequel. This is even shown in the TV show's opening. However, this could also be a similar scenario to Shredder, whose arm emerges from the rubble in a similar manner before he finally dies for good. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series *In Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3, Tinker Sawyer's ear is shot off. He presumably dies of blood loss, but this is never shown onscreen. *In Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, W.E. Slaughter is bashed on the head by Vilmer with a sledgehammer. It is unclear whether this killed him or merely knocked him out, but he was never seen again. The Thief and the Cobbler *In the Miramax version, it is unclear whether or not the Mighty One-Eye dies (in other two versions his death is shown onscreen). When his machine bursts into flame, he can be heard yelling "My machine!" It is presumed that he was on top of the machine at the time, and therefore burned to death; furthermore, Tack said he and his army were "defeated for all eternity", which could hardly be said if he were still alive. The Four Musketeers *Count Rochefort is stabbed through the chest by d'Artagnan at the end of their duel. He is not breathing after he falls, yet he returns alive in The Return of the Musketeers (which may be non-canon), only to perish in an explosion on a ship set off by gunpowder. Winx Club *In Season 4 (which doesn't exist in the 4Kids dub), Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and Nebula. The intensity of the battle causes the Omega Dimension to collapse, and the three wizards fall into the gorge, never to be seen again. It is unclear whether the fall killed them or the ice they were frozen in is impenetrable, keeping them frozen for eternity at the bottom of the ravine.﻿ A scene in Season 3 of a bird in the Omega Dimension being frozen, falling, and shattering to pieces makes their deaths more likely. *There is also some debate as to whether Nabu was killed when he sacrifices himself to save the fairies. In the RAI version he goes into a mystical coma, to which Morgana says she will watch over him until he wakes up. The Nickelodeon version seems to treat him as though he is dead. Also, the Winx attempt to use the gift of destiny to revive him (which would suggest that he is dead), which is wasted on a flower by Ogron. He has a small non-speaking cameo in the season finale, which is believed to be an animation error, but can be taken as canon in the RAI dub. Zelda *In Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Midna transforms into a giant spiderlike form with the Fused Shadows' power and fights Ganondorf. The fight is not seen beyond Midna stabbing Ganondorf, but later Ganondorf blows up Hyrule Castle and is shown carrying Midna's Fused Shadow helmet, which he crushes. It is unclear if Midna was killed or not; if so, she was revived by the four Light Spirits (explaining their appearance after Ganondorf's death). Category:Other